Red Fate
by EdyFerrone
Summary: When Kurt meets his soulmate, Hunter had been covered in the blood of the fourteen people he'd just killed. (mob AU)
1. Prologue

**Title:** "Red Fate"

**Ship: **Kurt/Hunter

**Rating: **Nc-17/M

**Summary: **When Kurt meets his soulmate, Hunter had been covered in the blood of the fourteen people he'd just killed. (mob AU)

**Warnings:** Kidnap, Soulmates, Minor characters death.

**Author's notes: **This story was written for a prompt at the GKM.

I'm not going to write a lot in these notes, except for a few things that might be necessary to get into the plot.

Firstly, into this story, the New Directions all went to high school together, just like in the tv series. Though, I can't say the same for some of the Warblers, like Hunter and Sebastian. Kurt has never met them, so there's never been any slushie accident or Sectionals/Regionals confrontations. Burt is in the Congress, Carole and him are married, like in canon.

Actually, what you should cut from canon Glee is simply whatever happened with characters like Sebastian and Hunter, the rest's still the same.

I'm still not sure about all the warnings right now, so I'll put them as I go.

/

**Prologue**

It's a sunny day in Washington DC.

Kurt is running a hand through is hair and passing the back of it on his forehand to recollect the unstoppable river of sweat running along his face. He has always hated sweat; he's the kind of guy who always wants to be clean and good-smelling. Yet, today is sort of necessary for him to be patient.

He's sitting on a bench at 11:34 am, on Wednesday, and the square is starting to get crowded.

If it weren't for the sweat, he'd totally jump around with enthusiasm, but he has totally chosen the wrong outfit for the first time in his life: he wears a tight white shirt modeling his chest and his arms, a light dark scarf that he's gradually stripping himself of as the day goes by, and tight elegant pants instead of comfortable jeans.

Well, at least, he's got sunglasses on.

He has already greeted a great number of politicians that have asked him if he is the famous Burt Hummel's son. He is and he's replacing his dad today, since he's out for family stuff: Finn is going to get married to Rachel in a month and they needed to go and take their suits and dresses at the mall, where Kurt had ordered them, in Lima.

The reason why he isn't going to take them instead is that he wasn't sure about the sizes when he ordered them, so Burt and Carole need to see if they fit it. If they don't, Kurt is going to ask Isabelle if she can do something about it before the wedding. Of course, she's invited.

He doesn't feel sure about the idea of Finn and Rachel getting married already.

He thinks they need to fix things right between them before they do, because they're walking on trampolines, which is not the right situation for getting married at all. He's not going to stop them anyway, he knows they love each other and there's a slightly egoistic part of him who wants to see the guys from high school at the wedding. It's been a long time since the last reunion.

Somehow he misses his soulmate.

Whatever happened between them – the cheating, the fighting, the distance – Kurt still feels like he's doomed to Blaine. He isn't sure about what it is: sometimes he feels like it's something magical, having a soulmate and knowing you'll end up with him no matter what; but sometimes it also feels like a trap.

Right now he misses him, so he's not going to overthink when he sees him. He's just going to act on instincts.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" A voice calls him out and he lifts his gaze from the empty point he was staring on the sidewalk.

The guy standing in front of him is relatively young, blond and charming, but Kurt doesn't pay too much attention to it at all – _of course_. He's wearing a probably expensive suit, but Kurt thinks he's sort of a bodyguard or something. He must be part of the staff working for the main event going on today.

"Yeah." He says back, grinning to him. "It's me or … hmm, his son would be more appropriate I guess."

The guy is still smiling, so Kurt supposes he already knows.

"You might want to take place, the President's speech is about to begin."

Kurt nods and he's already standing up from the bench. The guy starts walking immediately and he's so fast that Kurt almost has to run not to lose him. This isn't going to help him with the sweat thing, that's for sure.

When they get to the sits, the chairs are completely exposed to the sunlight and he bites his lower lip nervously because his skin is so sensible he's going to go back home all burnt. He turns to the guy and looks at him with puppy eyes, hoping that he'll get what's going on his mind silently, because he's not going to say it out loud.

He doesn't really want to look like the spoiled son of a politician.

The guy must get it – _Luckily_, Kurt thinks – because he's smiling and pointing at the benches under the awning.

"Thank you!" He exclaims happily, and he feels like _hugging him_, seriously.

"You're welcome." The boy says and he's giving him a half-bow. "Your skin is so pale, thought you'd be all burnt by the end of the day. It's going to be a long lecture, maybe you're not used to it."

"Am not." Kurt confirms, bright smile on his face.

The guy doesn't add anything, he just shrugs and walks away, recollecting all the politics around the square to get them to their sits.

Kurt just stares for a few seconds, and then he's moving towards the awning.

As soon as he reaches for the spot darkened by the tent, his skin gets brushed by a soft pleasant breeze that makes him close his eyes in delight. He grins feeling it slid under his shirt and almost moaning in pleasure (which would totally be embarrassing in public, he'd look like sort of a maniac or something, and that's why he keeps it).

He leans towards a white plastic chair, shifting on it to sit and he looks around curiously.

He likes the atmosphere and even though he _loves_ working at , he wouldn't even mind the idea of being into politics. Most of this is due to the fact that he always feels like he wants to change the world. He wanted to change his school and he did even though he wasn't elected as Senior Class President and now he hopes he could do the same with the rest of the world.

Kurt is aware that sometimes he dreams a little too much: Broadway, changing the world, getting kilts to be fashion at every time of the year. Well, he's working on it slowly, and he really can't dream any less of that.

He stares at the congressmen shaking their hands and laughing loudly through the crowd. It's so weird that they're going to sit under the sun, they're old and what if something happens with their skin or they pass out?

It's possible, isn't it?

"Are you Burt's son?" A middle-aged woman asks him, making him startle from the contemplation.

He lifts his gaze and tilts his head towards her, smiling immediately. She's natural, red-haired and she looks enthusiastic somehow.

"Hm, yeah!" He answers, trying not to look too nervous as he leans his hand towards her. "Pleasure, Mrs. …"

"Edwards." She says, taking his hand into her own. "It's such a pleasure, you sweetie. Your dad told me you were coming and we were all excited to meet Mr. Hummel's son. Burt rocks, you know?"

He laughs flattered at the comment and shakes her hand gently.

"Yeah, he totally rocks, I'm so proud of him." He whispers softly, his cheeks getting redder in affection.

"You must be, he's totally one hell of a man." She laughs back and sits on the chair beside Kurt. "You don't mind, do you? I just hate sitting under the sun."

Kurt shakes his head, a smile still printed on his face.

"No-no! I don't mind at all." He says, turning his gaze to the crowd again. "I'm trying to get used to whatever he's going on right here, because I've always wanted to take part to one of these lectures. I know, it's stupid …"

"Oh, it's not." The woman says as she laughs. "But it gets boring after a while. Are you in college?"

Kurt's quite happy that there's somebody talking to him because he doesn't feel like waiting for everybody to take place would be fun, especially with such a wonderful weather.

"Junior at NYADA." He smiles proudly and the woman gives him a confuse look, like she doesn't even know what he's talking about. Kurt keeps from sighing then, because not everybody knows about what NYADA actually is and, especially, why should a politician know about it? "The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts." He suggests. "It took me a bit to get there but I did it, so."

"Oh, that must be wonderful." Mrs. Edwards smile. "So you sing, dance and act?"

"I do." Kurt answers, blushing a little but feeling more confident than he was years ago. "It's fun."

They stay quiet for a while and when it becomes too obvious that the woman has no idea what to say – Kurt has always thought that the gap of age makes it all complete, he turns to the crowd and then the stage, staring at the way the staff is fixing the microphone.

He loves Rachel but he has to admit that being a little away from their New York apartment isn't that bed. At least he hasn't been woken up by her loud singing voice this morning at the hotel.

Yet, he knows he's going to regret this thought when Rachel's going to get married to Finn and he'll be left alone into _their_ apartment. Maybe Blaine will finally join him in New York instead of living with Coop in Los Angeles.

There's something amusing and frightening at the same time at the idea of Blaine and him living together though. It's like he's enjoys it but feels stuck at the thought only at same time. Well, it's Blaine though, it's not like he's going to force something out of him. The only time he's properly done it, he was completely too drunk to realize.

A man climbs on the stage meanwhile, getting closer to the microphone and talking to the crowd loudly, so Kurt gets completely distracted. From the way he's introducing the topics of the day, Kurt feels like it's going to be a lot more boring that he had imagined.

Not that he complains though, he's representing his father proudly in his absence.

He pulls out his iPhone as the first congressman – he can't hear his voice too good from the point he's sitting – starts to talk. He tries to catch the more he can, so that he can write down in the notes in case someone asks him about the lecture. The crowd standing around the park joins slowly and gradually and Kurt relaxes his back against the plastic chair.

The soft wind blowing under the tent is so awesome, seriously, especially after the unbearable 15 minutes he has spent on the bench, under the sun. He feels the sweat getting sticky into his skin and he's not pleasant but at least, he's not hot as hell right now.

The crowd periodically applauses and Kurt really tries to focus but this man is _so_ boring and he's making him yawn. He barely manages to keep his hand on his mouth in time, and the woman beside him is laughing.

"Michael is so boring, really." She comments, looking towards the stage and Kurt laughs at the end of the yawn. "No wonder why you're falling asleep."

"I'm not, really. I found out a few days ago I was going to come here in DC, so I had to get my bags ready and stuff. It was tiring." He says lightly. "I would enjoy it so much more if I hadn't sleep so little."

"You can sleep now, he's not going to say anything interesting anyway." Mrs. Edwards laughs and Kurt does the same. "He's one of the less influential men speaking today; there are several economic discussions to come."

"Like I understand something about economy ..." Kurt jokes, but he has to admit he has heard about it.

His dad has talked about some decree on imports and exportations that are meant to block the trades that are connected to mafia. Not that he's much into the racketeering topic, but Burt is getting too much into it lately and Kurt's just happy that he hasn't exposed himself too much yet. He's proud of his dad and his battles, but egoistically, he has to admit that it sort of relieves him that no one has already put a target on his name (well, except for Sue Sylvester).

He also knows that today's cultural exhibition has a lot to do with this upcoming decree; it's sort of the big topic of the day.

When 'Michael' – he has no idea who he is, what's his surname or whatever – stops speaking and gets off the stage, Kurt decides that he can pay attention again.

Everything goes on quite lazily and slowly, and it's hard not to fall asleep when there is a bunch of old people talking unhurriedly and looking like walking corpses on stage.

It isn't until half of Mrs Dalloway's speech that something happens.

There's a loud explosion that makes everybody in the square scream in surprise, but it sounds weirdly too far away. Immediately, Kurt's chest starts to jump in and out in panic, his breath becoming harsh and his heart skipping several beats.

He looks around in confusion, just like anybody else's is doing and feels a shiver running down his spine when the breeze brushes him again, this time making him whimper silently with fear.

He isn't stupid.

He's smart enough to realize that he's probably going to get involved in a fucking terrorist attack.

"It's going to be ok." Mrs. Edwards grabs his wrist and Kurt turns to her. His panic must be showing into his blue eyes because the woman is gently stroking the skin of his arm with her thumb and she's smiling at him. "There were several guards outside the gates of the park, don't worry too much ab-"

She gets cut in, there's a loud noise that sounds a lot like a burst and Kurt closes his eyes instinctively.

When he opens them back, he's shocked: Mrs. Edwards is falling to the floor, fingers loosing around his wrist and eyes wide open in surprise as a dark red stain enlarges from her chest, fast and deep.

Kurt's heart is starting to hammer and his eyes are rapidly filled with tears.

The woman who has been kind to him since she's met him, the woman who said his father rocks, the woman sitting beside him has just been fucking shot and it could have been him.

There's another burst and now everybody's screaming around them, making Kurt whimper and sob loudly, while he's paralyzed, unable to move. The hand surrounding his wrist definitively falls to the ground and he's now crying in fear, feeling the pain and the panic taking over every part of him.

He looks around, but he has no idea where to go, how to move.

One step wrong and he might fall to the floor to.

It's so fucking creepy.

There's dust anywhere and Kurt can't see anything. He's starting to pant and he doesn't know how to move, what to do. He gazes around and there's nothing but chaos: people running, screaming, gunshots.

When he feels the shots getting closer, he falls to his knees fast, starting to crawl among the running crowd.

Somebody steps on his hand but he really doesn't care, he doesn't even make a sound, he scowls in pain while tears start streaming down his face.

What if he dies?

What if this is the last time he can think, breathe or _feel_?

There so many things he hasn't done yet: Broadway, watching Rachel and Finn getting married, telling Blaine how much he loves him as a person, hugging his dad one last time. It's just too much and he might have a few seconds more.

There are other shots and somebody falls to the ground, a spurt of blood splashing on the ground in front of him.

He weeps loudly, hoping that the screams would cover it.

His heart aches from the panic and he's frozen now: he doesn't manage to step forward, backward, or in any direction. His fingers are curling on the asphalt and his knuckles hurt so badly because it's hard and he doesn't know what to do.

Everything is getting calmer now, not silent but a little calmer, and Kurt is afraid to look around.

When he feels strong fingers tugging at his shirt from behind, he sobs loudly again, unable to control the tears flowing along his cheeks. The hold is tight and strong, and he can almost feel the _crack _of the gun moving behind his back.

"Who's that?" A male voice asks.

He sees somebody kneeling in front of him, but his eyes are now closed together firmly and he can't even manage to look at the ground. He's afraid that if he dares looking, they're gonna kill him because he has seen their faces or something.

"I don't know, this fucking idiot isn't even 25, I guess …" The boy behind his back mutters and Kurt knows his trembling under his fingers. He hears him laugh, hot breath warming up his neck and the skin behind his ear. "He's shaking so bad."

"Well, let's take him." One of the two suggests and Kurt feels like he's being grabbed but he still doesn't have the courage to open his eyes to be sure about it. He just feels fingertips pressed around his biceps.

"What?" The boy behind him asks, but he's already being pulled by two strong hands. "No, hey, wait!"

It's the last thing Kurt hears because he gets hit by something right behind his neck and he feels weaker as he slowly opens his eyes instinctively.

The boy standing in front of him is covered in blood, stains making his shirt wet and sticky around his torso.

Then, his eyes are rolling and he's gradually passing out.

The last thing he sees are a pair of light eyes surrounded by creepy spurts of fresh blood.

/

He feels lost and confused, unable to open his eyes for the few seconds he's actually conscious enough to move his fingertips and curl them into the air. He tries to move his hands too but his wrists are held together and he can't help but whine when he feels something scratching the soft sensible skin, tickling it unpleasantly.

It takes him a few seconds to remember about what happened and he's suddenly scared.

He remembers about the guns, the bombs, the woman dying in front of him, the blood wetting the boy's shirt and _shit_, he has been kidnapped and he has no idea where the hell he is right now.

He swallows but his mouth feels so dry that it almost hurts.

He wants to cry.

He wants to scream.

He's not making any sound instead.

He blinks his eyes hard and after a few tries he manages to open them and stare at the empty room he's in.

He's tied to a chair, his wrists hurting from the pain of being pressed together against the wood back for God knows how long, and the room is completely dark except for a small neon lamp in the corner. It's far but it allows Kurt to looks around at least.

There's just a desk in there, where the lamp is put and Kurt's eyes feel too heavy and tired to look over the wall to find the door. It's so weird though, because he was sleeping, so his eyes are supposed to be the only part of his body which doesn't feel tired at all.

He tries to make the chair slip on the pavement but he's weak and he's not really able to make any useful move. Pain in the ass.

The moment he hears the door get open, he freezes on the chair, eyes immediately flying wide open in fear and heart hammering hard and loud into his chest. He bites his lower lip nervously as he sees a the shape of a person walking towards him in the dark and he starts trembling so much that he can hear his nails scratching along the wood of the back of the chair. His wrists brush together involuntarily and the tight hold makes him whimper in hurt.

"You're awake." A voice tells him and Kurt can tell he's a boy now. He just watches as he approaches until the dim cold light reveals the picture of his body and his face.

He's a little blurred but Kurt knows it's his fucking eyes.

They're not fixing their shit together yet.

"Not speaking? Did someone steal your tongue?" This voice sounds fucking creepy, seriously.

Kurt nods and apparently the boy can see him too in the dark.

"What's your name?"

Kurt has no idea why but it sounds more like a threat than an actual question. It's frightening and he just wants to run away. _Please_, he's mentally begging, _out of here, I just want to get out of here._

"You don't want to be helpful, that's weird. Aren't you scared or something? That's how it's supposed to work."

Kurt blinks furiously until he can finally see the boy standing in front of him.

Too bad because when he does it, he feels like his heart is stopping into his chest.

It's the fucking man who's shot on the crowd. He can practically remember his chest covered in the blood of the people he has killed and _mostly, his eyes_. He's in the room with a killer. He's in the room with a person that isn't afraid to spill the blood of innocent people (whenever you shoot in a crowd you could accidentally hit innocent people, it's _insane_, he could have died too).

His hair is slightly light and his eyes are green – at least that's what it seems, with the light being week and artificial, he can't be sure. His body is well built up, he's tall and strong, and if he weren't a killer, he'd eventually look like a God. Well, he's sort of an Ade maybe.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks. "Not that I care about it, but you know … you can't tell me who you are and everything I need to know from you if you're not okay."

There's something awkwardly threatening in his voice and Kurt really doesn't _want_ things to get too dangerous.

"I'm fine." He snaps, trying not to sound too scratchy because you never know what a killer could do. His body immediately starts to tremble on the chair, fingers curling in fear and breathing become suddenly complicated.

"What's your name?"

The second time the boy repeats the question, he's arching on his knees to bow in front of him, so that he can look at him in the eyes. Kurt swallows but he's suddenly _so much aware_ about how important it is for his life to answer this question.

"_Kurt_." He murmurs, still pained and terrified, but trying not to show too much how his body is shaking on the chair.

"Kurt-who?"

Kurt startles when he feels a fucking hand stroking his thigh, covered by his black tight pants. He hates the soft almost invisible pattern of the material because he can almost feel the strong thumb brushing on his skin. His throat gets dry, his chest is bumping, and he's panting.

He feels like he suddenly wants to cry and scream. What if he's about to die?

"K-Kurt …" He stops.

He can't say his full name.

He's Burt Hummel's son and his dad might get into trouble if he does.

His chest is aching and the boy's thumb is pressing harder on his thigh. It's just frightening the way this soft caress is meant to be deadly. If he's not going to answer … well, he can read it into these light eyes: it's like there's nothing but death in the way they're directly staring into his own.

"Kurt … Anderson."

_Fuck_.

He has no idea why he has said that but it's not like there's any link with Blaine, isn't it? Anderson is such a common name and no one would ever think about finding out about his family. No one would ever think about Coop, right? He's not _that_ famous. There are too many Anderson in the world.

"Is it true?" The boy asks, his middle finger shifting softly along his thigh.

_Please_, Kurt's thinking, _Someone get me out of here_.

"Y-yeah." He murmurs, swallowing when he realizes he's fucking babbling too much to sound even slightly honest.

"You were there, so I'm supposed to think you're relative with a congressman or something …" He answers, rolling his eyes at Kurt. "Also, you look pretty nervous, fail, and I'm not stupid. Do you think I'm stupid?"

There's a wicked twisted look on his face. He's sick and Kurt suddenly feels like death's coming for him.

"I don't." Kurt murmurs, just because he fears any eventual reaction if it takes him too much time to answer. "I don't think any of that."

"Good." The boy smirks and Kurt finds him a little softer than he has been seconds before. "So, just tell me what your real name is."

Kurt tries hard not to swallow and he nods softly and briefly. This time he's going to pull on a good act, he's in fucking NYADA.

"Kurt Anderson." He repeats, determined not to tell his real name. "That's it. I'm just being nervous, I don't know where I am, who you are and-"

"Fine, Kurt." The boy cuts in like he wants to prove him he has no interest in whatever he has to say or rather how he feels. "Tell me, what where you doing at the lecture?" He asks and Kurt bites his lower lip, feeling _both_ of his hands on his thigh.

The boy's eyes are still fixed into his and Kurt feels like shivering for unknown reasons.

He doesn't answer.

"Look, Kurt." The boy must notice. "I'm not going to hurt you right now, but it's not going to be the same every time we do this, especially if you keep acting like this." He spits out and Kurt immediately wonders _Everytime we're doing what?_. "I'm going to leave you alone now, so you can rest your head and your body, and eventually decide if you're going to be collaborative or not. I hope you choose you won't, because you look like the perfect fake-innocent boy who secretly _wants_ to be tortured."

Kurt feels like there's an innuendo or something in there, but it's not like he's got his mind settled up to talk about being submissive, sex kinks or whatever the guy means.

"Who … who are you?" He asks softly, like he doesn't want to think about what's gonna happen if he decides he _doesn't_ want to be collaborative. _Shit_, he just wants to protect his family.

"Not of your business." The guy tells him and he shows him a fake smile.

Kurt breathes in slowly.

"O-okay …" He murmurs, finally pulling his gaze away and staring at a random point on his thigh, where the boy's fingers are still pressed.

"Good, so I'm going to leave you now." He tells him, lifting up and Kurt's finally relieved when the boy puts his hands off of his thigh (well, there's also a slightly and awkward part of him who feels cold from the missing contact; it's so strange). "Have fun playing with you mind. If you get mad before our next conversation, it's going to be like a lot easier."

Kurt has to bit is lower lip again to keep the _Fuck you_ that was coming out of his mouth. He just swallows again instead.

"See you soon, _Kurt_."

For some reasons, his name, coming out of this mouth, sounds bad and evil. Well, maybe it sounds good, he's got a nice voice, but still, it must be the situation. When the boy shows him his back, Kurt can't help but lift his gaze from the pavement to stare at the muscular shoulders and the modeled back right before his eyes.

_God,_ what does he think he's doing?

He's fucking _tied_ to a chair and the guy walking of this door, the guy that _wants to know_ about his name – probably to know if he can use him to threaten some politician's family – is the guy who killed who knows how many people during the shooting and he's _fucking_ staring at his back? What's wrong with him seriously?

Well, whatever it is, he's going to have time to think about it, because he's tied, blocked in this room and he has no idea when the guy's going to come back.

He feels the pain and the fear ache into his chest again, burning with strenuous fire.

His family doesn't know where he is.

_Blaine_ and Rachel don't know where he is.

What if he's going to die? What if he's never going to see them again?

Will anybody ever known about what happened to him?

Is this about mafia or something?

He's just so scared, he's shaking again.

He doesn't know the boy he has just met, the one that hasn't even told him his name, _was fated _to kidnap him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ship**: Kurt/Hunter

**Rating**: Nc-17/M

**Summary**: When Kurt meets his soulmate, Hunter had been covered in the blood of the fourteen people he'd just killed. (mob AU)

**Warnings**: Kidnap, Soulmates, Minor characters death.

**Author's notes: **Hello everybody, it took me a while!

First of all, I have to say I'm surprised with the feedback to this story, mostly because I've always thought I was like the only Kunter shipper in the world lol – me and the prompter eventually. Happy that's not the case! It inspires me to know that there are other people who support my crackship haha

So, with this chapter we're going to slowly push into the next topic – not completely yet and I don't wanna spoil, also – and starting to develop the characters, both personally and together.

Hope it was worth waiting!

**Beta:** CaramelApple74.

/

**Chapter 1**

Kurt has no idea how long it's been.

He just remembers he fell asleep because he was bored, but he knows he has spent _at least_ two hours waiting for the mysterious murderer to come back to him. On the one side, he's relieved that he didn't, on the other, he hopes he hasn't been abandoned there, because as soon as he's opened his eyes, he's started to feel his stomach clinch in pain for emptiness. Actually, if he thinks about it, this must mean it's been longer, _a lot longer_ than two hours.

He suddenly feels like crying again.

He wonders how could a day like this – sunny, bright, hot and sticky – have turned into a bath of blood.

Kurt presses his eyelids together, trying to fight back the tears that are already gathering at the corners of his eyes. It's tension, he knows that. He should be happy that he survived, but he still feels like he's in the middle of an attack, his head repeating sounds, screams and visions fast into his mind. His heart starts beating a crescendo of fast thuds into his chest and he feels like he's about to experience a panic attack.

He breathes in and out slowly, trying to think of something good.

In a month, he's going to be out of here already, he's going to wear his gorgeous suit at Rachel and Finn's wedding, he's going to hug his dad, crying into his chest and telling him about how afraid he was; he's going to see Blaine and maybe Blaine will finally see him as Kurt sees him, and decide they're going to put a ring on it before it's too late (though there's a realistic part of him that already feels like it's too late, he tries to ignore it).

Once again, he has no idea about how much time he spends like this, just imagining and thinking, trying not to cry. But it must be pretty intense because when he hears the door handle flick, he startles with fear.

He lifts his gaze to door immediately, but the person coming out of the door isn't the boy he has seen – the bloody boy. He's walking through the door, closing it gently behind his back. He's tall, slim and charming – or at least, he would be charming if Kurt didn't fear he's there to kill him.

The other boy lifts his gaze too and meets Kurt's.

It's awkward.

There are piercing green eyes staring at him with ease, a slight smirk on his lips and hands in his pockets. The unknown boy looks like he's _enjoying_ seeing Kurt like this, and the thought only makes Kurt's fingers twirl to tight fists. He clenches his jaw and looks at him with the hate he hasn't been able to show to the other guy for some reason. Maybe it's just that now he's thought about all the beautiful things these people might take away from his life too soon, and he feels angry and sad about it at the same time.

"Now don't be like that princess." The guy shrugs and walks to him until they're a few steps away. "You don't make it easier _not_ to kill you if you throw daggers at him through your eyes."

Kurt just bites the walls of his mouth, keeping from answering. He's not stupid, he's not going to put his life on the line for a few jokes, not when the people he has seen clearly don't find it that difficult to shoot and kill.

"Don't be like that either," he says again when Kurt doesn't speak for a few seconds. "I just wanted to chat with you about a few things."

He makes it sound so easy and _right_ that Kurt can't keep it this time. He feels like his gaze could almost _burn_ this idiot now and his chest deflates in pain and fear as he speaks.

"_Chat_?" he asks, realizing how his voice sounds terribly broken and is cracking. It doesn't' make him sound strong and sure as he wanted at all. "Are you serious? I've seen you shooting people in front of me!" he yells, but again, his voice sounds unable to scream properly.

For a few seconds, the boy just stares at him in disbelief, eyes focused on him and lips slightly parted to say something. Kurt wonders why he's been kidnapped by handsome guys because the only thought of staring at these murderers makes him feel guilty.

Eventually, the boy sighs and walks again until his knees are brushing Kurt's.

Kurt barely has the time to lift his gaze to search for his face and realize what's happening because a second later he's being slapped in the face, his left cheek tickling and eyes watering fast again. He doesn't want to cry, he's just been hit, but he doesn't want to cry.

"You just talk when we tell you to," the boy says coldly, any trace of a smirk gone from his face, a serious expression waving on instead. "Besides, I wasn't even the one shooting, so shut your fucking mouth."

Kurt doesn't say anything.

He slowly turns back to him – his face was still turned from the impact – and the reason why he doesn't speak is that he probably knows his eyes are talking for him. No matter how handsome the boy looks, they're all just fucking sick to him.

"Good boy," the guy says and only then he's smirking again, crossing his arms to his chest. "Let's see, huh," he murmurs, putting a finger on his chin thoughtfully and ironically, "My buddy said your name is Kurt _Anderson_. That's awkward."

"Why would that be?" Kurt asks and breathes in as he slowly realizes he's spoken again without permission. He's so good at getting into trouble really, he has no idea how he does that. "S-sorry …" he mutters between gritted teeth as he looks down.

"Oh don't worry, babe. I loved the question," the boy says and Kurt wants to fucking lift a leg and kick his balls because … _babe?_ Seriously? They've killed _people_ in front of him, they've kidnapped him and now he's calling him _babe_? The more the time goes, the sicker he gets. "I actually acknowledged that there's no _Kurt Anderson_ related to congressmen and, you know, you were sitting at booked seats, so clearly someone has been lying."

Kurt bites his lower lip and he doesn't even feel like looking at him. His cheeks are blushing heatedly in embarrassment as he realizes his ridiculous excuse wasn't believable enough. He's been so stupid to think they wouldn't have checked, instead they did and fast too. The heavy shame in his chest makes him want to cry again and he doesn't know how to stop feeling like this, like he's just bottle to drink and that he's going to be thrown away once he's empty, no more useful information to get from him.

"Yeah, I know, it was pathetic," the boy goes on, sighing. "But at least you tried, I have to give you credit for that. A lot of people just say their name and hope we don't kill them."

Kurt lifts his face immediately, looking into these piercing green eyes and breathing slowly. It's clearly not a compliment, and even if it is, there's nothing good about it. It's disgusting that he talks about people like this. 'A lot of people' is making Kurt shiver at the idea of _how many_ people could have been there, in his shoes. And now they're probably not even alive anymore.

"Are you going to kill me too?" he asks, his throat thick and painful as he swallows. "If you're going to kill me just do it, because I'm not going to tell you-"

"Woah!" the boy laughs and rolls his eyes, making Kurt angrier and more frustrated. "Call down, jeez. Maybe we don't need you and we're just going to cut your tongue out so you don't tell anyone about us."

"I won't." Kurt lies, looking firmly into his eyes, not even knowing _why_ he is challenging him. "I won't tell anyone, just let me go."

"What's your name, baby?" the boy asks, like he's telling Kurt that there's no chance they'll let him go before they know who he is and how useful he can be to their tasks.

"What's yours?" Kurt snaps, not even pulling his gaze away from the boy's eyes for a second.

The boy stares at him for a few seconds, like he's considering telling or not. In the end he just shrugs, so Kurt thinks he's honest when he speaks again.

"Sebastian," he says and Kurt lifts an eyebrow.

"Genius, seriously," he snaps unkindly. "I've told you my name is Kurt, but that's not enough for you."

For a few seconds Sebastian - if that's his real name – tightens his eyelids threateningly and Kurt swallows imperceptibly at the gaze. He knows he's fucking crossing like a thousand lines, but he can't stop. This guy is even more arrogant than the first one he met. Though the first one was creepier, actually.

Eventually the boy lifts his hand and Kurt closes his eyes, ready for what's to come.

"Sebastian," a cold flat voice calls out from the door but Kurt doesn't have the strength to open his eyes yet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

When Sebastian doesn't answer for a few seconds, Kurt can't keep it any longer and he has to open his eyes because he's too fucking curious, even when his life's on the line.

The boy he met before – the one who didn't want to tell him his name – is standing by the door frame, looking at Sebastian with a murderous expression running over his features. Kurt's heart skips a beat as he lifts his eyes and looks at Sebastian's hand, still standing in the middle of the air in the room. Sebastian's head is turned towards the boy and he's biting his lower lip nervously, looking like he's unable to move.

"I was-"

"Hurting him," the boy whispers ending Sebastian's sentence and God, he's totally the creepiest person Kurt has ever met. He makes Kurt's turn to blood ice in his veins with his voice. He smells like death, he smells like danger and insanity.

"I thought-"

"You clearly _didn't_," he cuts him again and steps him, walking towards them while Sebastian is finally putting his hand down. "You know what I've told you yesterday, about him, and yet you think it's good to hurt him."

Kurt swallows as a slow whimper runs through his body at the word _yesterday_. For a few seconds, he thinks this was all planned, they knew they had to kidnap _him_ of all people. Then he realizes the two boys don't even know his surname, so it's unlikely. It probably just means that he has slept more than the two hours he'd originally thought.

"How are you?"

His heart keeps beating and his fingers flick nervously as he realizes that the boy is asking _him_ how he is. His blue eyes are chained to his now, and Kurt is not breathing, he has no idea why. Maybe it's because the guy scares him so much that he shivers in fear; maybe it's because it's the first time they ask him how he is (he _knows_ the guy is a murderer, he's seen him covered in the blood of people he had killed in the square and Kurt has no idea why his heart is clenching on itself in his chest or why he feels relieved with this dangerous present; it's like it is a feeling he can control, something he himself doesn't understand enough to know how to fight it).

For a few seconds he just wants to break down and cry, wants to tell them that he's not fine, that he needs food, water, a shower, sleeping on a bed, calling his dad – whom he can't really talk about. He considers _begging_ to let him go, talking about his best friend's marriage, his ex-_not-ex_ boyfriend waiting to see him.

In the end, he just shrugs, fighting back the tears until his eyes are dry.

"Fine," he lies, trying to make it sound like a challenge but his voice cracks at the beginning of the word, so he knows he didn't make it.

"Fine," the boy repeats and then he's looking back at Sebastian. "Don't fucking touch him like that again."

Kurt finds it endearing.

This mysterious boy who was mean to him during their last meeting is now making a show for the way Sebastian had just threatened him. He has to force himself not to smile, because he suddenly remembers he is with two guys who might be involved with mafia. Also, he feels a little sick about himself for the fact that he _loved_ being defended like this. There's something inside him, something terribly twisted, that makes him want to purr at the boy, searching for cuddles. It's weird.

"Yeah, I get it, Huntie," Sebastian winces, "You're just worried about your cute mate. I would worry too if I had one who looked so pretty."

Kurt blushes awkwardly and uncomfortably, while his mind plays _HuntieHuntieHuntie_ in a nonstop tempo inside his head.

"Fuck off. Leave us alone," the boy threatens between his greeted teeth, and Sebastian shrugs lightly.

"Have it, Hunter. It's all yours." He looks at him challengingly and then at Kurt, who is now looking back at Sebastian like he would kill him if he could. Too bad Kurt doesn't really know how to kill a human being. "I hope you still remember that we have to get rid of him once this will be over. Hope they give me the pleasure to kill him."

Sebastian and _Hunter_ look at each other for a few seconds and then Sebastian starts walking backwards to the door, shifting his gaze to Kurt, who doesn't really understand anything of what's going on.

When Sebastian closes the door behind his back and they're left alone, Hunter looks back at him and Kurt looks back at Hunter, moving uncomfortably on the chair and breathing harshly. His heart is still beating fast for some reasons.

"So … your name is Hunter," he says, his voice sounding hoarse and a little scared, even if he doesn't want to show it.

"Yeah, well, thank Sebastian for that," he winces and Kurt is just confused. "I didn't want to tell you until I found out."

Kurt lifts an eyebrow, the rope tight around his wrists starting to hurt just a little, like an unpleasant tickle.

"Found _what _out?" he asks but Hunter doesn't look like he wants to answer the question.

"What's your full name, Kurt?" he asks and Kurt sighs because he wanted him to answer. At the same time though, Hunter is scary enough to make him give up on his purpose.

"It's …" he's answering on an instinct but then he trails back. "Are there any cameras or microphones in this room?"

Hunter nods, rolling his eyes.

"Then I don't feel comfortable with sharing this information with you and whoever is watching." Kurt spits out, swallowing again. _Fuck_, it's always like he's on the edge, like he could die whenever Hunter or Sebastian or whoever is their boss wants him to.

"I understand." Hunter says lowly though, and Kurt's breath stops when he watches the boy bend on his knees in front of him. "I just want you to know, Kurt …" He takes a pause, like he wasn't expecting to say his name out loud but he did, "That if you don't make yourself useful within 48 hours, you're dead to … us."

It's strange, Kurt thinks.

Before this moment, Kurt would have said the boy was different. The first time he saw him, _Hunter_ looked colder and flat, completely indifferent to him. Even though he can't really know or understand what's gone through the boy's mind to make him change like this, Kurt also knows that clearly there is something going on inside himself too. He has no idea what this sudden bond is but he feels deeply uncomfortable at the idea of sharing it with a murderer.

"How do I make myself useful?" he whispers, startling when Hunter starts brushing his thighs with his thumbs, just like he did earlier. Even this looks different, seriously, what's wrong with Kurt that makes him want to _purr _at this guy?

"Just answer the questions," Hunter says and God knows how he manages to look so calm and deadly like this, bent on his knees.

"It might be dangerous for the people I love." He answers honestly, staring into Hunter's eyes directly and feeling like he's amazed in some sort of spell. "I-I …"

Hmm, what was he supposed to say?

The only positive thing about this is that – even though their eyes are still strongly connected – Hunter looks as confused as he is. It makes him feel better. They come from two different worlds, so maybe it's normal that they feel this weird way about each other.

"If you don't speak, it'll be dangerous _for you_," he explains, and Kurt scowls unconsciously. "Plus, it's not like you must be related to someone we've got our target on. It's probably no one we care about."

"Forty eight Hours," it's all that Kurt can whisper as he's still looking into his eyes. "Give me forty eight Hours."

Hunter sighs, wincing unhappily at his answer as he stands up slowly and shrugging.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Or Sebastian will," he says, wincing even more at the name. "Just stay here and think-"

"It's not like I can go somewhere," Kurt snaps, slightly moving his wrists against the rope. It hurts.

Hunter parts his lips, looking like he is about to say something. He doesn't though. In the end, he just closes his mouth back and shakes his head, walking silently towards the door.

This guy looks so strange and mysterious, and Kurt can't understand him.

He can't understand anything of what goes through his mind.

By the time he closes the door, Kurt's left alone with the neon lamp again.

Somehow he thinks reliving the last twenty four hours – maybe more than that – is a good idea, but it's not: sweat and laughs go through his mind and then turn into blood and screams. He can barely remember the conversation he heard before he passed out, but now he's pretty sure that the guys were both Sebastian and Hunter. So, Hunter is the one who wanted to take him here, because Kurt didn't forget his shirt, wet and sticky in blood.

Mostly of what he thinks now of this weird thing he can't name, yet happened, is if Hunter has brought him here for a reason. Somehow he can remember a blurred disagreement from Sebastian – or whoever the boy who hit him behind his head was – so it must have been Hunter.

Partly and rationally, he knows this is about his father or politics in general. They realized Kurt is someone's relative and decided to not miss the chance. At the same time, though, there's an instinctive part of him that's wondering about this mysterious _Hunter_.

He goes through a flashback of the previous conversation Sebastian and Hunter had in front of him. He remembers Hunter saying that they've talked about him and intending that Sebastian wasn't meant to hurt him after what they've said. Also, he's pretty sure about the fact that Sebastian has called him Hunter's _mate_, which is awkward and makes him feel like he's a dog or something.

Minutes start to pass by, and when Kurt's head swings dangerously forward and his sight blurs for a few seconds, he realizes that he's not going to fall asleep this time; he's going _to pass out_. He has eaten anything since the kidnap – also, he didn't eat anything that morning, before the lecture - and he is starting to smell bad and his mouth feels dry and in need of water. He's slowly realizing that they'll probably leave him there to die.

Wet tears form around his eyes, and even though he knows that it's probably a bad idea to waste any of his body fluids, he can't help but let go now that he's alone – _Not so alone_, he thinks to himself, _there's a camera or whatever_. Tears stream down his face as he starts to sob loudly and his view gets more blurred as seconds go by, both from tears and weakness.

He doesn't manage to do anything as he faints at the blurred sight of the beloved ones he won't see again.

/

His lips are wetter.

He feels soft slaps on his cheeks and his head, swinging on the right and on the left alternatively, and blinks but can't wake up. He feels too dry and sick, like passing out again without having even completely woken up.

There's some water on his lips – he has no idea how – and he leans his neck forward to get to it but he isn't sure he has succeeded. He needs it, he needs a glass of water; it's getting dangerously dry down his throat.

Suddenly, his face gets covered in cold wet liquids and his eyes spread open.

As soon as he startles alive on the chair he finds a bottle pressed against his mouth and though he fears it might be something dangerous, he doesn't manage to keep away from it and wraps his lips around it instead. When his eyes focus, he looks at Sebastian who is lifting the bottle so that he can drink.

Kurt fucking hates the guy, but he can't help but send him a grateful look before he closes his eyes and swallows down the liquid, almost moaning in pain when it hits his dry throat, almost burning it harshly. A wet tear wipes his face, but he doesn't care. Water seems enough to make him happy right now.

"You should have done this two hours ago." He can hear a voice that sounds like Hunter in the background.

"Shut up, we shouldn't even be feeding this freak," Sebastian complains, lifting the bottle more so that Kurt can keep on drinking even when it's almost empty. "I'm doing this because you're my best friend."

If Kurt wouldn't be on the edge of passing out again, he would totally wonder what the hell that's supposed to mean.

"Thanks for making him almost die then," Hunter answers and Kurt is finally and slowly opening his eyes to stare into Sebastian's. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

"Yeah, you can bet your ass on that." Sebastian is looking back almost curiously into Kurt's eyes. "I wonder what you're going to do when the bitch will be useless."

"Don't call him that." Hunter's reply is immediate. "You _can't_ call him that."

Sebastian sighs, and when Kurt has drunk the last drop of water, he pulls the plastic bottle away from him, cracking it into his hand and throwing is somewhere around the room.

"Is it going better?" Hunter asks, and _finally_ – though Kurt doesn't know why he wanted that so much – Kurt is able to look at him and away from Sebastian especially.

He's got his arms crossed and stares at Kurt with some sort of true worry in his eyes. Kurt almost feels protected at that, which is the creepiest thing ever. It's even creepier than the first time he talked to Hunter, if possible.

"I …" He has to clear his aching throat before he can speak again. "I need food and a shower, I'm-"

"Do you want a tv in here too, my lady?" Sebastian mocks him, but mostly looks annoyed.

"_Sebastian_." Hunter scowls him. "Can you just leave us alone?"

Sebastian looks at him for a few seconds, like he's about to complain, but in the end he just shrugs and leaves. Kurt has no idea what Sebastian's face is like, because he can't see it from where he's sitting, but Hunter is wincing.

Only when the door is closed behind Sebastian's back, Hunter turns to look at Kurt again.

Kurt has no idea what has happened but his expression has nothing to do with the one he was wearing when he met him. The first time they'd spoken, Hunter just looked mean and insane, and now he's there, all worried about Kurt at once.

"I'm sorry for Sebastian, he's sort of a jerk," he says, and Kurt shakes his head lightly.

"I guess you're sort of a jerk too," he answers, but lowers his gaze because, even though he wants to look into his eyes so much on an instinct he barely controls, he's also afraid of what he might read into them right now, after what he'd just said.

"I suppose you're right," Hunter sighs and stays there, in front of him. "Do you need something? I thought you said you're angry-"

"I don't get it," Kurt cuts him and then lifts his gaze, not afraid to hide his confusion at least. Hunter looks startled by his words. "I don't get it. Just … yesterday you treated me like that and now you're acting like you're worried about me."

"Don't be stupid." Hunter shakes his head and crosses his arms to his chest, though his words sound a lot like forced – or maybe it's just Kurt that _wants_ to be right, so he's making it all up in his mind. "I just thought that if you didn't pass out, maybe you'd be more useful. Which isn't true by the way, because you still don't want to help us out."

"Help you with what?" Kurt asks, scowling.

"That's not of your business." Hunter says and looks at him in a certain way that if Kurt hadn't seen his body covered in blood; he would think that he's actually telling him that it's _better_ for him if he doesn't know. "Don't make us regret how kind we're being to you."

"I need food," Kurt simply says then, trying to looks as moving as he can. "_Please_," He begs, blinking his eyes and trying to make them water.

Hunter thinks about it for a few seconds before he answers.

"Look, _Kurt_." He has no idea why Hunter insists so much on his name, "I'm trying to help you out, even if it doesn't look like that. I was mean to you last time, I was trying to scare you, but it didn't work anyway," he tells him and Kurt just blinks confused. "The more honest you are with us, the more information we get from you-"

"The sooner you're going to kill me …" Kurt whispers weakly, as his mind slowly processes the words that are inevitably going to come out of Hunter's mouth. "I get it. You probably need this room for someone else, and I …" His voice sounds broken as Kurt gazes down the dark dirty pavement and presses his eyelids together, feeling the ache of fear and pain – this mixture he's starting to get used to – raising up until it explodes into his chest.

Nothing has changed. He's going to die anyway, isn't he?

At least, if he doesn't tell them about his true identity, they won't hurt his family.

"Kurt, don't put it like this." Hunter tells him though, and Kurt looks at him confused, with a hint of pain still blended into the blue of his eyes. "That's not what I was going to say."

"What is it then?" he can't help but ask, lifting his gaze, and even though maybe Hunter is trying to be kinder with him – not just now, but when he tells Sebastian not to hurt him or call him names, when he tells Sebastian to let him drink -, he also can't keep the angry and disgusted tone of his voice.

Whatever this new sensation developing irrationally into his stomach and chest is, even if he can't control it, it didn't manage to make him forget already about the lecture in Washington. Hunter, the guy who is being kind to him, is a murderer probably involved in the mob. The rational side of him feels sick about how easily he has probably shot in that square.

"It's …" Hunter sort of confirms his theory when he doesn't manage to add anything at that and just looks down.

This is what makes Kurt realize that he's probably seeing his kindness in a way he shouldn't see it: Hunter is just being nice because he's thinking that this is the fastest way to get information out of him, so they can get rid of Kurt soon. He's been such an idiot to think that someone who isn't afraid to use a gun could possibly care about how thirsty, hungry or dirty he is.

"Get out," Kurt whispers coldly, a shiver of both human fear for his bravery and irrational pain for the departure running through his spine.

When Hunter's eyes meet his, the boy seems genuinely surprised at the words. Kurt can't blame him. No one else has probably dared saying something like this in such a situation. He must a novelty. At least, they're going to have fun with him before they kill him, won't they?

"Kurt-"

"_Get out_." He says again and now the scanned beat of his heart is so fast and strong that doesn't allow him to wonder about _why_ Hunter doesn't want to leave, why he cares and whatever should come with it.

Eventually, the boy in front of him just sighs – his huff sounding sad and _human_, so different from whatever Kurt gives him credit for – and nods with his gaze at the ceiling, before he is moving towards the door.

When the door slams hard, Kurt is suddenly more aware about what happened – his eyes widening in panic.

He just fucking threw a killer out of his prison room.

The thing that hurts the most is probably the fact that Hunter looked _sorry_ but unable to do anything about Kurt's destiny.

Now that he's left all alone though, he realizes what the boy had said to him: _I was mean to you last time, I was trying to scare you;_ the words crash and explode repeatedly into his head, making his eyes fill with small, dry tears in a pain that he's never known before. The feeling is scratching inside his body, and it's so strange, but it looks like whatever has to do with Hunter is just complicated to decode and uncontrollable. It's like there's some sort of mystic thing that forces Kurt to be worried about what Hunter feels. The craziest thing is that if he thinks about how kind and sorry Hunter looked, maybe … can it be that he feels the same way?

When he's just on the edge of realizing something, his stomach gives a painful and loud throb, and then he remembers that he's practically screwed up any chance he had to gain himself some food. Or a shower.

_Fuck_, he thinks to himself, _Why can't I keep my fucking mouth shut?_

Once again, he has no idea about how long he's been thinking.

Right when he's about to force himself to sleep some more – because it's the only thing he can do, since he's already decided he's not going to put his dad in danger – the door opens again. Luckily, he resists the urge to ask Hunter which part of _get out_ wasn't clear to him, because it isn't Hunter who's walking inside and closing the door silently.

"Hey there, princess." Sebastian walks awkwardly in, holding something Kurt doesn't manage to see clearly yet, with the neon light not being strong enough to reach it. "I thought you wanted to eat something, since you've passed out earlier."

Kurt looks at him like he doesn't trust him and Sebastian just sighs.

"Okay, Hunter talked to me into feeding you." He winces and takes a few steps forward until he's standing in front of Kurt. "Also, I've got peroxide in my pocket. Maybe your wrists need to get checked on."

That's it again.

Kurt feels again like he has a weight on his chest he can't free himself of at the thought that Hunter has told Sebastian to do this. So he _is_ worried. It's not just in Kurt's mind.

"W-why?" he asks shyly, awkward little red patches on his cheeks as he stares into Sebastian's eyes. "I don't get what this is all about. You want me to give you information about me and my family, you threaten to kill me, then he just walks in and-"

"It's complicated." Sebastian just shrugs, taking a plastic spoon from his back-pocket and starting to recollect the food in it. Kurt thinks that he looks like he doesn't _want_ to talk about what's happening with Hunter. "Just take the chance and eat something or the bitch is going to kick my ass."

It's the first time Kurt smiles after the accident.

It's weak and maybe a little forced, but he smiles at the idea of Hunter kicking Sebastian's ass. It looks tempting.

Eventually, he just nods, and Sebastian starts feeding him. Kurt tastes rice – or at least so it seems – but when the flavor hits his mouth and goes down his throat, he doesn't really mind. He's eating something and that's enough. Sebastian looks patient now, doesn't push it or rush him and Kurt feels at ease. He doesn't know why Sebastian is doing this, if he and Hunter are friends, and he hasn't even the proper strength to wonder about it.

So he just eats.

When he swallows the last bite down, Sebastian puts the plate on the floor and walks around his chair.

He slowly unties Kurt's hands, and Kurt considers just for a few seconds trying to escape. Then he realizes he has no idea where he is, how to get out and he might get killed out there. Besides, there's also something that dangerously holds him to his place, keeps him from running.

Sebastian's fingers brush on his wrists and Kurt winces uncomfortably at the way his skin tickles at the sensation of hurt that makes him realize the rope has cut him a little. When he rolls his wrists towards Sebastian though, the boy doesn't do anything. He's behind him, so Kurt can't see, but he doesn't hear the sound of the bottle of peroxide nor the shift of his body.

"What is it on your right wrist, Kurt?" he asks, making Kurt almost startle for the abrupt way he's interrupted the silence.

"Hmm …" Kurt doesn't know if it's a good idea telling, but Sebastian doesn't look like he is stupid, so he's probably figured out already. The bold curled text _Blaine_ on his skin couldn't mean many things indeed. "It's my soulmate. I know most people don't have it before they're ten, but I was sort of born with it."

Sebastian is still quiet for a few seconds and Kurt starts to wonder what's so strange with that. It's like he wasn't expecting it, which is weird, because Kurt's over the twenties, so he's totally old enough to have his soulmate's name on his skin.

"Are you …" Sebastian starts but then trails off surprised, like he _doesn't know_ what to ask. "Hmm, are you sure this is your soulmate-"

"Yes." Kurt answers immediately, turning his head over his shoulder, but he doesn't manage to gaze at Sebastian. "He's … sort of my ex-boyfriend and though we're not dating now, we're definitely going to get back together-"

"That's weird …" He hears Sebastian murmur, and then finally he's moving his hands, working on the plastic little bottle of liquid.

"What's weird?" Kurt asks and as soon as Sebastian pours the peroxide on his skin, he feels like screaming, so he bites his lower lip strong to keep it.

Once again, he doesn't get an answer. Sebastian just washes and cleans and then he's tying Kurt again, this time not so tight, maybe because he doesn't want to brush his tiny wounds. He stands up and walks until he's in front of Kurt. For some reasons Kurt ignores, Sebastian stares confused at his chest, then shrugs.

"I guess I'm going to check if you can have a shower," he says way too dramatically but it's starting to get annoying because Kurt doesn't manage to _read_ into his behaviors.

"Will it take long?" He asks.

"Just a few minutes." Sebastian answers, but he looks unsure. "I, huh … just don't move unless you wanna die."

The threat is so ridiculously weak this time that Kurt has to keep from laughing and just stay serious.

"Ok, I'll wait right here," he says and shrugs as he watches Sebastian walking backwards toward the door again, his eyes still focused on Kurt's chest.

When he leaves though, he doesn't stay away for a few minutes, and before Kurt can actually try and focus on how much time has passed he's already sleepy again, his sight getting blurred as he wonders what's so weird about his soulmate's name on his wrist.

It's Blaine.

And his name is exactly where it's supposed to be.


End file.
